Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -15\% \times -0.84 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -15\% = -\dfrac{15}{100} = -0.15 $ Now we have: $ -0.15 \times -0.84 = {?} $ $ -0.15 \times -0.84 = 0.126 $